1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection screen and a projection system, and more particularly to a projection screen and a projection system with various optical characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional projection screens are divided into front projection screens and rear projection screens with different optical characteristics respectively. Projection screens have an optical characteristic of reflective scattering and rear projection screens have an optical characteristic of transmissive scattering. For both types of screens, they are not transparent, that is to say, users cannot view the background from the other side of the projection screen. Therefore, usage of the projection screens is restricted. For example, when showcase glass is used as a projection screen, displays inside the showcase cannot be viewed by outside consumers.
Thus, finding an effective method for changing optical characteristics of projection screens to enrich usage thereof is the current target.